1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3D display game devices and 3D display game recording media, and more particularly, to a 3D display game device and a 3D display games recording medium of a type in which the game proceeds as a player takes any predetermined action for a plurality of game elements displayed on a game field spreading across a display screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional video games varied in type include a video game, which is previously provided with a game field to play a game thereon. A role-playing game, for example, is provided with an enormous game field, and a main character is free to hop around thereover. In this case, however, the game field cannot be fully displayed in a single display screen, therefore scenes are changed as the game proceeds. On the other hand, there is another type of video game whose game field is sufficiently small for a single display screen. A typical example is puzzle game.
Conventional puzzle games include a descending puzzle game in which game elements such as block or panel drop and an ascending game in which such game elements rise. In such puzzle games, game elements such as block or panel are displayed on a game field spreading across a two-dimensional space (two-dimensional plane) (hereinafter, referred to as 2D game field), and a player plays a game by taking any action predetermined therefor.
In an exemplary conventional puzzle game, a 2D game field is previously divided into 12-square high by 6-square wide to display game elements such as block or panel thereon. On this 2D game field, a plurality of game elements varied in type are displayed. The player actuates a controlling device (controller) so as to change the location of the game elements. In this manner, when the game elements of a kind are in line over a predetermined number or when the game elements laterally occupy a space (one line), the game elements in line or the game elements occupying one line are eliminated. The game is measured by the number of the game elements eliminated or the number of lines eliminated on the 2D game field.
Another type of video game whose two-dimensional game field being comparatively small is a taking-up game such as "go", chess, or "othello" (trade name) , and a shooting game such as "invader" (trade name).
As described in the foregoing, such conventional video games whose game fields for playing games thereon being sufficiently small for a single display screen all employ a game field spreading across a 2D space, therefore the area of the game field displayable on a single screen becomes inevitably smaller, and the number of game elements displayable thereon becomes resultantly less. Accordingly, restrictions imposed on the manner of game descriptions and game rules for newly developing games are tightened, and lead to difficulty in developing games full of creativity and imagination.
Further, no matter how the games are creative, two-dimensional game descriptions prevent the games from being fully creative in some cases.